Memórias de um Tempo Esquecido
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: OutlawQueen. Regina é uma jovem aprendiz de magia que gosta de ler na biblioteca da Fortaleza Proibida, porém seus estudos são atrapalhados quando um ladrão invade o lugar para roubar os tesouros de Malévola. Ele não pode saber nada sobre ela, ela não sabe nada sobre ele. Uma relação que surge em terreno tão tortuoso poderia prosperar ou só acrescentaria mais dor?
1. Chapter 1

**MEMÓRIAS DE UM TEMPO ESQUECIDO**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **A Subida**

Era uma tarde bonita de verão, mas o calor dificilmente chegava às montanhas e colinas que cercavam a costa leste da Floresta Encantada. A neve dava uma trégua neste período do ano, mas o vento ainda era frio o bastante para necessitar das lareiras para deixar o ambiente agradável de verdade. Por este motivo, Regina, que havia pouco aprendera como fazer bolas de fogo minimamente decentes, treinava, totalmente sozinha as suas habilidades.

Gostava de estar ali, o único lugar do mundo em que se sentia totalmente segura para usar a sua magia: a Fortaleza Proibida. Era difícil fugir de seu marido para poder estudar encantamentos, mas, depois de muito trabalho, quando este viajava, conseguia alguns dias para si, tempo que dividia entre os seus professores. Por mais que Rumpelstiltskin fosse um exímio mentor, os métodos do feiticeiro eram agressivos e já a haviam levado a matar uma vez, lado da Rainha que ainda a deixava reflexiva sobre si mesma. Não, ela preferia a calmaria da Fortaleza, cercada de livros sobre tudo que pudesse vir a precisar, sentindo o cheiro do mar e ainda com uma companhia muito mais agradável. Malévola era gentil e a tratava muito bem, embora houvesse muito pouco na dragoa que pudesse ser chamado de humano além de sua aparência física, e às vezes nem isso.

Então se divertia ali sozinha, esperando enquanto a senhora do castelo ia passar horas voando e caçando sobre os vales. Se fechava na biblioteca e era como se o tempo parasse, o silêncio absoluto, pontuado pelo som das aves era tudo como música para os seus ouvidos cansados de sua própria sorte.

Deve ter adormecido no meio de tantos tomos e pergaminhos, pois acordava assustada, levantando a cabeça de uma mesa. Escutara o som de algo metálico caindo, isso era fato, mas também tinha certeza de estar sozinha, pois Malévola jamais chegaria em casa sem vir diretamente falar com ela. Tomada de toda a coragem que possuía, munida da confiança em seu poder, a mesma que tivera em si quando enfrentara o Rei Estevão, pôs-se de pé e tratou de seguir a origem do barulho. A mão já ficava ao lado de si, a palma para cima e os dedos abertos, invocando as chamas com o seu ódio, sua raiva e o desejo de sobrevivência e vingança, fez um pequeno fogo e o utilizava para ir acendendo as tochas durante o caminho.

Parou diante de uma porta aberta, não era para haver ninguém ali, era a Sala do Tesouro, onde a dragoa guardava todos os seus bens mais preciosos, fosse pelo valor financeiro, mágico, ou até mesmo sentimental. Era dali que viera o barulho. Tratou de aumentar as chamas o máximo que conseguiu e foi entrando no ambiente com uma voz firme:

\- Quem está aí? Eu sei que tem um invasor! Apareça, ou eu vou queimar tudo!

Claro que não passava de uma ameaça vazia, mas, ainda assim, esperava ser o suficiente. Imaginava o quanto Malévola ficaria agradecida quando soubesse dos seus esforços para proteger a Fortaleza e os seus tesouros. Talvez assim a dragoa passasse a ensiná-la magia de verdade e não só ficar assistindo-a treinar.

\- Apareça! – Repetiu mais uma vez.

Uma flecha veio em sua direção, ou ao menos foi o que lhe pareceu, pois errou por muito pouco, o que a fez desequilibrar e, ao perder a concentração, o fogo apagou e Regina caiu no chão. Se levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas as chamas não retornavam, estava nervosa demais e não conseguia fazer o feitiço da forma adequada. Em seu desespero, não viu que um homem se aproximava, o arco com a flecha apontada para ela:

\- Você não se parece com um dragão – ele disse.

\- Isso é porque eu não sou um dragão! – A resposta agressiva. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Uma vez que constatava se tratar apenas de uma jovem humana, ele abaixou o arco e guardou a flecha. Em seguida, jogou o capuz para trás, desta forma ela via que se tratava de um rapaz jovem, pouco mais velho do que ela própria e bastante bonito. Não parecia ser uma ameaça, não a ela, por isso continuava com a sua postura soberana, quase como se fosse a dona daquele palácio.

\- Eu ouvi falar do castelo da poderosa dragoa e feiticeira Malévola – o homem respondeu. – Então pensei que uma criatura tão vil, que destruiu tantas aldeias, matou tanta gente e ainda enfeitiçou uma princesa e desapareceu com um príncipe, merecia uma visita minha.

\- Então você é basicamente um ladrão – ela comentou com desgosto.

\- Não qualquer ladrão – e fez uma reverência. – Sou Robin de Locksley, mas deve me conhecer como Robin Hood, senhorita – falou cheio de orgulho.

Ela o olhou bem e demoradamente, fazendo algum esforço mental, até que disse:

\- Nunca ouvi falar.

O homem parecia decepcionado.

\- Sério? – Ele perguntou. – O Príncipe dos Ladrões? Que tira dos ricos para dar aos pobres?

\- Ah... – Regina parecia ter se lembrado de algo. – Sim, escutei... – não diria que fora o seu marido. – Escutei uma pessoa falar de um transtorno nas estradas, acho que era você.

Ele então abria um largo sorriso e fazia mais uma vez a reverência, pegando a mão dela para beijá-la:

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita...

Era de se esperar que ele desejaria um nome, mas apenas um nome não faria mal, desde que não falasse muito sobre si. O Rei Leopold dificilmente acreditaria em qualquer coisa vinda de um ladrão, logo não precisava ter medo.

\- Regina – respondeu já mais simpática, no entanto era cínica. – Então veio até aqui para roubar os tesouros da feiticeira? Cuidado, tem mais magia neste lugar do que um reles mortal é capaz de lidar. Vai acabar morto antes de conseguir sair com o ouro.

\- Há coisas que são mais importantes que dinheiro – ele respondeu, e a olhava de forma tão intensa e penetrante com os seus olhos claros que a fez corar e desviar um pouco. – Então, Regina, o que uma moça tão bonita como você faz num lugar destes? Suponho que seja uma das posses da dragoa, uma donzela sequestrada pela vil criatura. Soube de dragões que sequestravam princesas e as levavam para altas torres, onde ficavam a espera de príncipes, mas nunca escutei de uma princesa que fizesse magia.

\- Você errou – ela disse sem conter o riso. – Errou bastante. Eu estou aqui porque quero, Malévola é minha amiga.

\- Amiga? – Ele parecia chocado. – Amiga de um dragão?

O comentário a deixava indignada. Quem ele pensava que era para criticar a sua escolha de amizades? Além disso, Malévola era a única pessoa que ela poderia chamar de amiga neste universo, desde a morte de Daniel.

\- Ela é uma pessoa muito legal, sabia? – Falou indignada, ao que cruzava os braços. – Se acha que ela é tão ruim assim, melhor ir embora, pois não vou te ajudar quando ela chegar e quiser servir churrasco de ladrão fajuto no jantar.

\- Ei, ei! – Robin tratou de amansar a voz, ao que dava um passo na direção dela. – Me desculpe. Se é sua amiga, não vou dizer mais nada. Você parece ser uma pessoa legal, então ela tem sorte.

Regina foi pega desprevenida pelo comentário. Acostumada a sempre entrar em discussões ou fingir ser subserviente em suas opiniões, não sabia como reagir quando alguém não simplesmente cedia a ela, mas quando ela de fato convencia alguém e a pessoa era humilde desta forma.

\- Ok... – Ela disse sem jeito. – Mas você entende porque não posso deixar que leve qualquer uma das coisas desta sala?

\- Sim, porque Malévola é sua amiga – ele repetiu.

\- Isso também, mas porque quase tudo aí pode te matar ou coisa pior – Regina acrescentou, mas não deixava de ficar curiosa. – O que um ladrão que tira dos ricos para dar aos pobres faria com coisas tão perigosas ou tão carregadas de magia?

\- Eu não sei – ele foi sincero. – Eu pretendia levar apenas ouro e joias, não tenho a intenção de ferir ninguém.

\- Mas sua flecha quase pegou em mim – o lembrava.

\- Se eu quisesse que minha flecha te machucasse, ela teria machucado – agora era a vez dele sorrir, mas não como uma ameaça, era um sorriso bonito.

Mas ela não poderia se deixar distrair, precisava ter foco, tirar ele dali, fechar a porta, fingir que nada havia acontecido, ou Malévola saberia que um intruso havia estado na Fortaleza. Então disse:

\- Venha comigo, tem bastante prataria na cozinha, não acho que ela vá se importar e lá não há proteções como aqui.

Desta forma, ela arrumou o cômodo para que a visita de ambos passasse despercebida e fechou a porta com cuidado. Seguiram então pelos longos corredores e galerias. O ladrão parecia desconfortável com o silêncio e o sentimento era partilhado por Regina, mas ela não ousava falar nada, sabia que não poderia criar mais laços do que teria a capacidade de cultivar. Veio dele a iniciativa:

\- Você pratica magia, certo? Eu vi a bola de fogo.

\- É, aprendendo – ela acabou sorrindo orgulhosa de si.

\- Malévola quem está te ensinando? – Parecia uma conversa até trivial, como falar do tempo. – Nunca vi moças que fizessem magia, geralmente só feiticeiros velhos.

\- Mais ou menos - não era bem uma verdade, queria se desviar do assunto e não falar sobre si.

Felizmente caminharam até o andar térreo, onde havia uma cozinha bastante ampla, o suficiente para se fazer um banquete. Regina se dirigiu até um armário de canto, uma cristaleira, na qual havia diversos conjuntos de prata com castiçais, travessas, tigelas, conchas e alguns outros utensílios de cozinha. Ela então fez um gesto para o rapaz, que já tirava um saco que estivera preso no cinto e começava a enchê-lo com tudo que suas mãos conseguiam alcançar.

A jovem Rainha apenas assistia com uma expressão curiosa.

\- O que vai fazer com esse dinheiro? – E acrescentou. – Já tem uma destinação?

\- Eu penso em ajudar uma vila de pequenos pecuaristas aqui perto – ele respondeu fechando o armário e jogando o saco nas costas. – Eles têm tido problemas devido ao dragão, sabe? Perderam a maior parte do gado nos últimos tempos, desde que o monstro... – e logo se corrigiu ao ver a cara dela. – Sua amiga voltou. As crianças estão morrendo de fome e os adultos desnutridos. Isso vai ajudar a comprar mais animais e assim eles podem continuar o trabalho ou deixarem as proximidades do castelo para começarem novas vidas.

Isto era algo que nunca havia ocorrido a Regina. Claro, o gado precisava vir de algum lugar, mas nunca pensara que poderia ter um impacto nocivo na região. Fazia se sentir um pouco boba e inocente, pois ela era só uma pirralha do lado de alguém que pensava tão a longo prazo.

\- Me prometa que vai ser para isso mesmo – foi só o que ela pediu.

Por mais que ele parecesse ser de confiança, ela não poderia ter absoluta certeza, mas, vendo-o sorrir em resposta, algo a acalmou e ela teve certeza que aquele encontro que quase foi uma tragédia teria um final feliz, ao menos para algumas crianças que não precisavam mais passar fome.

E ficaram assim, um encarando o outro por vários instantes. Ninguém dizia nada ou se movia, até que Robin deu um passo a frente, chegando muito perto, e lhe estendeu a mão.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Regina – ele disse com ternura.

Ela o estendeu a mão de volta e sorriu, porém não houve mais o que pudesse fazer.

O som de pesadas asas era escutado a distância, ao que a Rainha tornou-se lívida como o mármore, abrindo os seus grandes olhos castanhos.

\- Ela está chegando! Rápido, se esconda!

Não haveria tempo para fugir, sabia que o ladrão teria dificuldades para sair enquanto a dragoa não pousasse, ela poderia enxergar qualquer movimento suspeito a quilômetros de distância e certamente o mataria sem nem perguntar. Assim, ela já o empurrava para dentro da dispensa, onde haveria espaço suficiente para ser um esconderijo.

\- Venha comigo! – Ele a convidou antes de aceitar que fechasse a porta. – Eu não ligo para quem você seja ou o que faz, venha comigo, para o meu acampamento.

Aquele homem era cheio de surpresas e a deixou sem voz mais uma vez. Havia algo nela que desejava acompanhá-lo. Uma pequena faísca, um leve calor sob a sua pele. Era aquela a sensação da esperança? Talvez essa fosse finalmente a sua chance de tentar de novo. Então o som das asas ficava ainda mais alto e não conseguia mais pensar.

\- Entre! – Ela disse finalmente. – E não saia daí até eu sair da cozinha! A porta dos fundos vai estar aberta.

Foi apenas o suficiente para fechar a dispensa e poucos segundos depois a entrada do castelo era aberta. Uma bela mulher, alta e de longos cabelos loiros e soltos entrava na Fortaleza. Ela sorria exibindo muitos dentes brancos e seu olhar estava fixo, vidrado como um gato na moça que a esperava.

\- Regina! – Ela disse. – Que surpresa a encontrar aqui na cozinha. Esperava que estivesse na biblioteca.

Sim, a lógica era estar na biblioteca. Precisava inventar algo e bem rápido para se justificar.

\- Quis te fazer uma surpresa! – Disse. – Você disse que traria o jantar então eu pensei em ver o que mais encontraria por aqui que ficaria bom para acompanhar. E onde está a vaca? – Buscava puxar conversa.

\- Lá fora – a dragoa respondeu e seu olhar agora vagava pelo ambiente, esquadrinhando o lugar.

Regina sabia que ela encontraria algo se não mudasse o seu foco imediatamente.

\- Malévola – chamou. – Eu... Eu achei um rato na sua Sala do Tesouro. Desculpe, eu fiquei com pena de matá-lo e o deixei escapar. Eu sei que gosta de dar esses animais a Diablo, mas ele era tão filhote, fiquei com pena.

Esperava que a desculpa idiota funcionasse ao menos para atrair a atenção. Para a sua surpresa, um novo sorriso se formou em sua direção e a mulher chegava cada vez mais perto, até tocar em seus cabelos negros e depois seu queixo em uma carícia.

\- Eu não me importo com ratos – disse a feiticeira. – Por que não me mostra o que esteve praticando e acende o forno?

Quando estava dando tão certo, mais um problema. Regina precisava tirá-la dali para Robin poder fugir.

\- Eu posso mostrar esquentando o seu banho – as palavras saíram antes mesmo que pudesse pará-las. Só depois se deu conta e ficou constrangida, olhando para o lado e depois para a loira. – Quer dizer... Você deve estar cansada depois de tanto voar, um banho faria bem.

O olhar que a jovem Rainha recebeu então foi o mesmo que seria lançado a uma bela corça que cruzasse o caminho da dragoa no meio de uma caçada, mas esta não fez qualquer comentário em tal sentido. Acima de qualquer coisa, Malévola respeitava Regina e conhecia os seus medos e traumas o bastante para não fazer qualquer movimento que pudesse assustá-la, no sentido que fosse. Sendo assim, apenas se afastou e foi andando em direção a parte de dentro do castelo.

Regina suspirou aliviada e foi seguindo-a com bastante cautela. Num breve vislumbre antes de deixar a cozinha de vez, viu que Robin saía da dispensa e se encaminhava para a porta, como ela havia instruído. Sabia que ele estaria bem e seguro até deixar a Fortaleza Proibida e alguns quilômetros além, ao menos enquanto Malévola estivesse suficientemente entretida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap** **ítulo 02**

 **O Topo**

Regina não viu mais o ladrão depois daquele dia, o que não impedia de pensar nele, revivendo as memórias de seu encontro. Havia algo nele que era tão vivo, selvagem, um espírito livre num mundo tão ruim de castelos e realezas, que a lembrava de Daniel. Talvez por isso mesmo, quando retornou para a Fortaleza Proibida mais uma vez depois de muitos dias, quase dois meses, tudo que passava em sua mente era o desejo de encontrá-lo.

Tão logo a dragoa deixou o castelo para seguir com suas caçadas, a jovem Rainha já acendia uma tocha e colocava na janela mais alta alinhada com a porta da cozinha. Imaginava que ele veria o fogo de longe e lembraria dela e sua chama, isso talvez o atraísse, se ele ainda quisesse aparecer.

\- Desse jeito vai chamar atenção de todos os ladrões nas proximidades - disse uma voz masculina próxima.

Ela já sabia quem era e se voltou feliz para o seu interlocutor:

\- Bem, só tem um ladrão que quero receber aqui - falou sorrindo.

Robin Hood fez mais uma vez a reverência, pegando a mão dela com delicadeza e beijando as costas.

\- Imagino que não tenha vindo aqui apenas para me ver - ele comentou, embora fosse uma notável provocação.

\- Não - a resposta parecia mais uma mentira. - Eu venho aqui estudar, já te disse. Te ver é só algo a mais.

O ladrão sorriu, sabia que aquele era o comum comportamento das mulheres quando estão querendo se apresentar como difíceis de conquistar, mas isto não era um problema, a garota era simpática e divertida, mesmo que com uma língua ferina.

\- Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui? - Ela perguntou. - Eu mal acendi a tocha e você já havia chegado.

\- Eu estava nas proximidades e vi a dragoa deixando o palácio. Depois apenas pulei o muro e segui pela porta dos fundos - Robin explicou. - Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui, quer dizer, antes eu achava que morava aqui, mas depois das primeiras vezes, vi que era uma visita.

O comentário levou Regina a erguer uma sobrancelha em um pouco de descrédito. Ele estava dizendo que observava o castelo sempre e invadia a cada vez que Malévola saía para procurar por ela.

\- Eu estou falando sério! - Ele falou rindo. - Onde você mora? Assim fica mais fácil para te visitar.

A jovem imediatamente mudou de postura com a pergunta. Era uma questão tão desagradável que ela precisou de mais do que alguns segundos para responder algo simples, pois simplesmente não se via falando a verdade.

\- Por favor, não me pergunte isso - falou num tom triste. - É complicado.

Sabendo que a havia deixado chateada, Robin chegou perto dela e tocou-a no rosto com carinho, passando o polegar em sua bochecha como uma espécie de carícia para que ela se sentisse melhor.

\- Você não tem que dizer nada que não queira - ele disse. - Só quero que fale caso se sinta confortável.

Era tão gentil, como estar num sonho, ela pensava. Antes mesmo que se desse conta, Regina sabia que estava criando sentimentos por aquele homem, o primeiro homem a vê-la como ela era de verdade, respeitá-la e tratá-la como ela merecia desde que Daniel falecera. Ela acabava sendo tão transparente em seus olhos e seus sentimentos que ele só poderia ter notado, pois se inclinava e depositava um beijo suave sobre os lábios dela. Era tão gostoso, tão diferente dos beijos que recebia de seu Rei, poderia ficar ali para sempre se soubesse uma magia para fazer o tempo parar. Quando se afastaram, ele disse:

\- Você deve ser mesmo especial, nunca conheci ninguém que me fizesse sentir assim.

Ela só riu, incapaz de formar palavras depois de um beijo tão bom. Robin era perfeito, o momento era maravilhoso, o lugar, tudo, só queria estar ali, ficar com ele.

\- Então é para isso que você veio?

A voz ecoou do corredor, mas não havia um corpo visível a quem pertencesse. No entanto, Regina sabia de quem era e o seu coração se comprimiu no peito em susto e medo do que poderia acontecer com o ladrão. Imediatamente Robin a abraçou em uma atitude instintiva e protetiva, mas ela se afastou, pois aquilo precisava ser conversado.

\- Claro que não, Malévola - a Rainha disse. - Eu vim para estudar e ficar com você. Robin é meu amigo e veio me visitar.

\- Robin de Robin Hood? - Ela perguntou desgostosa.

Com estas palavras, a mulher loira se materializou diante do casal, revelando uma expressão séria, fria, como se esperaria de uma poderosa feiticeira das trevas. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar com um pouco de força, como se farejasse, ao que se voltou para a Rainha:

\- Acho que encontramos o "rato".

Não era uma pessoa que pudesse enganar por muito tempo, claro que Malévola já havia ligado os pontos e entendido o que estava se passando. Ela olhava para Regina e seus olhos de intenso azul diziam mais do que raiva, carregavam uma tristeza sem igual, decepção. A Rainha queria falar, queria pedir desculpas, mas sabia que a situação estava longe de qualquer conserto. A dragoa então apontou o cajado na direção do homem, ao que a morena se colocou na frente para protegê-lo.

\- Saia da frente, Regina - ela mandou.

\- Não, Malévola, por favor! - A Rainha implorou. - Por favor, não o machuque!

\- Você vai proteger um ladrão que invadiu o meu castelo?! Sério?! - A loira estava furiosa com aquela atitude, ao que batia com a ponta do bastão contra a parede. - Você está tão idiota assim por ele, um homem que você conheceu outro dia? Não pode se apaixonar por quem acabou de conhecer.

As palavras da dragoa deixaram Regina mais do que apenas magoada, incendiavam as trevas que começavam a brotar em sua alma. Era como se a loira não estivesse permitindo que ela pudesse ser feliz. As palavras acabaram saindo tão rápidas quanto o seu pensamento:

\- Não pode ficar com raiva porque eu gosto dele! – E nem se importava com a sinceridade das mesmas, de estar expondo os seus sentimentos da frente do ladrão. – Eu gosto dele!

Os olhos de Malévola mudavam de cor e ficavam grandes e verdes como os de um gato. Estava acordando a fera que havia dentro dela, fazendo crescer o seu fogo interior. Apontou mais uma vez o cajado para o homem e disse lenta e pausadamente, com o mais puro desprezo:

\- Suma daqui, humano.

Regina ia ficando cada vez mais tensa, porém Robin saiu de trás dela com a sua coragem e orgulho, ao que se dirigia para a dragoa:

\- Olha, Malévola...

Mas ela sequer deixou que ele terminasse a frase e já lançava um feitiço que o fez ser envolvido por algo como um chicote de luz e lançado para fora da janela. Quando Regina correu para o para-peito, sabendo que uma queda daquela altura seria a morte certa, a feiticeira o fez desaparecer em meio a fumaça negra, sumindo em pleno ar. A Rainha ficou sem palavras durante algum tempo, apenas olhando fixamente o ponto em que o vira sumir.

\- Foi melhor assim. Eu não confio em quem tente invadir meu ninho para roubar.

Mas, a este ponto, a morena já havia respirado o bastante para ter o ar de falar o qu desejava:

\- Como pôde?! – Ela explodiu com a voz alta e agressiva. – Como pôde fazer isso? Eu gostava dele!

\- Exatamente! – A dragoa falou agora já muito mais calma. – Não foi você quem disse que a vingança era a única coisa em sua vida? Além do mais, acha mesmo que daria certo pra você? Você que deseja ter o coração mais cheio de trevas do que o meu, o coração mais negro da Floresta Encantada? Você está fadada a ficar sozinha enquanto só tiver olhos para a sua vingança, eu te fiz um favor.

\- Você está errada... – A voz se tornava baixa e nem por isso menos enfurecida. – Você... – Não consegui pensar numa resposta que fosse a altura, que rebatesse tudo aquilo que ela sabia possuir um fundo de verdade, não aguentava escutar o que merecia ouvir, pois tinha a esperança ainda de ser diferente e estar errada. – Você é igual a minha mãe.

Pronto. Regina ultrapassara qualquer limite em suas palavras e agora nem Malévola tinha uma resposta. A face da loira só conseguia demonstrar uma coisa: tristeza, porém o sentimento não durou muito, pois a Rainha não conseguia mais parar:

\- Eu sei que você gosta de mim e eu agradeço, pois eu também gosto muito de você. Você é a minha única amiga, mas... – A escuridão aflorava de seu peito e tomava forma em sua boca. – Você não tem como suprir tudo que eu preciso de alguém. Nós duas somos muito diferentes, você nem ao menos é humana de verdade.

Isso deveria ser uma ofensa, mas a dragoa não enxergava assim, em verdade, se achava até bastante humana, ou o suficiente para não ser tão um dragão, mas também não era uma pessoa. Seus dedos apertavam o cabo do cajado, dedos que não eram seus de verdade, mas apenas um feitiço para encobrir a sua forma de réptil gigante.

\- Verdade, somos muito diferentes – Malévola disse com certa ironia. Porém, seu impulso de revidar a abandonava. Estava cansada demais para isso, era Briar Rose outra vez. Suspirou e respondeu: - Faça o que quiser.

\- Eu faço – Regina continuava valente. – Nós somos mesmo muito diferentes e eu não vou deixar que você fique no meu caminho, não vou deixar que me impeça de alcançar os meus objetivos, como tem feito todo esse tempo.

A única reação da loira foi a de erguer uma sobrancelha, questionando a veracidade do que estava escutando. Isso deixava a Rainha furiosa:

\- Sim! Sim, você tem toda esse poder toda essa magia... Eu li o seu maldito livro! Eu o li milhares de vezes, o livro que você mesma escreveu, e eu sei que você é a feiticeira mais poderosa da Floresta Encantada, talvez até mais forte que o próprio Dark One!

De fato existia esse questionamento entre os dois magos, o que fez a dragoa revirar os olhos de forma involuntária com o simples pensamento. Isso apenas fazia com que a jovem continuasse a indagar:

\- Então por quê? Por que não me ensina? Você tem os meios, a capacidade, então por que escolhe não utilizá-los para me ensinar?

Malévola a olhou muito bem e demoradamente. Tal qual a criatura milenar que ela era, sabia que o tempo era necessário para tudo, inclusive para dar respostas que as pessoas não estariam preparadas para ouvir. Mas também não queria que Regina a odiasse, isso partiria o seu coração novamente e talvez, agora, não fosse mais possível ter volta. Sendo assim, sua emoção levou a melhor e acabou dizendo:

\- Vá buscar a sua felicidade, Regina, mesmo que seja bem longe daqui.

Foi uma resposta bem diferente do que a morena esperava, pois ela abriu grandes olhos desesperados, quase assustados, pois não acreditava que a outra estivesse desistindo dela assim tão fácil.

\- Eu vou.

Não trocaram mais palavra ou olhar, ao que a Rainha apenas deixou o castelo e dirigiu aos estábulos para pegar o seu cavalo.

Não havia qualquer arrependimento, apenas uma decisão firme, um objetivo gravado a ferro em brasa na sua mente. Cavalgou com todas as forças de Rocinante, percorrendo os arredores das montanhas, seguindo pelas vilas, as clareiras e as florestas, mas não conseguia encontrar o ladrão. Por fim, desistiu e acabou retornando para o palácio de seu marido, ou a sua própria prisão, para ficar sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, Malévola se servia de uma grande taça de vinho enquanto mirava o fogo a crepitar em sua lareira. Talvez Regina estivesse certa, talvez a dragoa realmente não quisesse ensiná-la a usar magia, mas será que a ocorrera que fizera isso para proteger a morena?

\- Somos mesmo diferentes...

Acabou falando sozinha, para si mesma. Sua raça não era como os humanos, criaturas fúteis, egoístas, breves e apaixonadas por tudo que o tempo pode vir a tirar de uma vida. Mas Malévola não era assim, ela era eterna e amava tudo que não poderia ter fim. Por isso ela não sabia lidar quando o seu amor recaía sobre algo fugaz, cujo fim chegava cada vez mais perto. A inocência de Regina se esvaía diante dos seus olhos não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso, exceto deixar que a garota perseguisse a própria felicidade.

\- Ainda que ela se destrua...

Pois a amava demais para conseguir pará-la, a amava demais para conseguir conviver com o ódio que qualquer atitude sua no sentido de impedir a outra pudesse gerar. Exatamente como Briar Rose.

O cálice de vinho voou e foi parar nas chamas, fazendo com que brilhassem ainda mais intensas pelo álcool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

 **A Queda**

Diante da primeira oportunidade que se apresentou, Regina pegou o seu cavalo e seguiu mais uma vez se embrenhando pela floresta, rumo a localização que Robin havia citado. Precisava vê-lo e corrigir o que havia acontecido em seu último encontro na Fortaleza Proibida, mais do que isso, precisava ter certeza se ele seria a pessoa certa, embora sua fé em existir alguém assim fosse um tanto fraca, dado o que havia acontecido com Daniel.

Desta forma, procurou por quase um dia inteiro. Apenas quando a noite ameaçava cair e já seria bom procurar uma estalagem ou seguir para seu castelo, foi que a Rainha, andando por uma pequena vila, captou o trecho de um diálogo:

\- Hood quer que voltemos logo – disse um homem.

\- Eu sei, está ficando tarde, não vamos nos perder – o outro respondeu.

Então, assumindo uma distância segura, Regina os seguiu desmontada, levando o seu cavalo logo atrás. Não queria perdê-los de vista, nem que percebessem a sua presença. Seguiu por vários minutos na noite escura, mal conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente no meio da mata, até que se deu conta que havia se separado das pessoas que seguia.

\- Ótimo... – Reclamou consigo mesma.

Neste instante, tochas e lampiões começaram a se acender entre as árvores. Sua presença havia sido notada, ela estava cercada e o círculo se fechava cada vez mais. Conseguia enxergar, eram pelo menos dez homens, todos com arcos, espadas e machados apontados para ela, como se fosse uma imensa ameaça.

\- Quem é você? – Um deles perguntou com uma voz grave. – O que faz aqui?

A luz não permitia que visse os seus rostos, tinha que levantar uma mão e cobrir os olhos para não ficar cega. Sem outra alternativa, viu-se forçada a responder:

\- Eu escutei falarem de Robin Hood. Preciso falar com ele.

Os homens começaram a rir, sem levá-la a sério. Outro deles disse:

\- E o que lhe faz pensar que a levaríamos até Robin Hood?

\- Devíamos amarrá-la a uma árvore, a garota pode estar sendo seguida pela guarda real – pontuou mais alguém.

Então uma pessoa, uma voz mais grave de um senhor, foi chegando perto:

\- Minha criança, não tenha medo. Estes homens deveriam se envergonhar de tais palavras. Venha, vamos comigo até o acampamento. Robin vai falar com você.

Ela agora podia ver o senhor vestido como um monge, um frei, o que lhe passava alguma segurança, ao menos não seria ferida. Acompanhou-o e o resto do grupo vinha atrás, como uma procissão. Chegaram até o meio de altas árvores, um bom lugar para não ser achado, onde havia algumas barracas espalhadas, carroças e cavalos. Não havia fogueiras, as tochas e lanternas iluminavam parcamente o local para que o véu da noite os protegesse de estranhos.

Num círculo de pessoas bem no centro do acampamento estava o ladrão, ao que Regina o reconheceu de longe e sorriu, indo em sua direção.

\- Robin! – Ela o chamou. – Robin! Você está bem?

Ele a olhava um tanto confuso, surpreso até pela presença. Ficou sem resposta por algum tempo e, uma vez que todos o olhavam indagando, se afastou um pouco para poder conversar melhor com a morena.

\- Regina – ele disse um pouco sem jeito -, você deixou a Fortaleza Proibida! Aconteceu alguma coisa? O dragão a machucou?

\- Não, não, Malévola jamais faria nada contra mim – mas não era sobre isso que queria falar. – E você? Eu o procurei tanto, deixei o castelo logo depois que ela o fez sumir e não o encontrei, precisava saber se estava tudo bem.

\- Está, está sim – Robin respondeu. – Não me machuquei nem nada. Você não deveria estar aqui, a floresta é um lugar perigoso.

\- Eu não tenho medo – ela falou franzindo a testa, nada neste mundo poderia assustá-la ou ser pior do que seus professores. – Eu sou forte, posso cuidar de mim mesma.

\- Não tenho dúvidas.

As palavras dele pareciam um tanto evasivas, ao que o ladrão olhava mais adiante, para o lado. Vinda de uma tenda, se aproximava uma mulher com um bebê de colo muito pequeno, devia ter poucos meses de vida.

\- Robin, Roland está chorando, precisamos de uma fogueira – ela disse, e então notava a presença de alguém que não conhecia. – Ah, olá. Quem é você?

Mas, antes que a Rainha pudesse responder, o homem o fazia:

\- Esta é Regina, eu a conheci na Fortaleza Proibida, graças a ela consegui pegar a prataria.

\- Ah, muito prazer! – A mulher com o bebê respondeu já em um tom mais leve, até agradecido. – Robin falou bastante de você. Muito obrigada por tudo.

\- De nada – a outra respondeu um tanto confusa. – E você é...?

\- Marian – foi a resposta. – A esposa de Robin.

Foram poucas palavras, mas suficientes para terem um grande impacto. A Rainha sentiu a cor de seu rosto sumir e agradeceu por aquela ser uma noite escura, pois assim não veriam a vergonha em seu olhar. "Esposa", a palavra ecoava em sua mente e precisou reunir controle sobre cada fibra do seu ser para conseguir sair daquele torpor maldito e sorrir, ainda que um pouco sem jeito:

\- Encantada!

Mas os eventos não passavam de forma totalmente despercebida pelo ladrão, que desejava acabar com aquele encontro o quanto antes:

\- Marian, aqui está frio, vá com o menino para a tenda. Vou só acompanhar Regina para fora da floresta, de volta para a trilha do vilarejo, e já cuido da fogueira.

Desta forma, a esposa sorriu para ele e o deu um breve beijo sobre os lábios, que ele não parecia totalmente satisfeito em corresponder, mas que Regina jamais saberia, pois desviara o rosto. Uma vez que a mulher se afastou com a criança, Robin colocou uma mão nas costas da Rainha e passou a conduzi-la, de fato, para a trilha, ficando distante do acampamento, forma em que poderiam conversar melhor.

Depois de alguns longos passos em silêncio, escutando apenas o farfalhar das folhas ou os gravetos que quebravam sob as botas, a garota finalmente se pronunciou:

\- Então... – Ela tentava puxar o assunto, embora se sentisse desconfortável. – Você não disse que tinha uma esposa.

Sabia que ele não tinha a obrigação de falar nada de si, porém não iria mentir, não estava louca em achar que todos aqueles sinais, que toda a simpatia e o carisma foram sem motivo. Seria quase como admitir que ele a havia utilizado para obter a prataria da fortaleza e isso era algo que a fazia sentir o estômago rodar. Não, confiava que ele era melhor do que isso, queria dar uma chance e escutar o que aquele homem tinha a dizer antes de começar a atacá-lo. Foi então que ele respondeu:

\- Você também não disse que era uma rainha – a voz dele era fria, ríspida como a ponta de uma das flechas, ao que atirava as palavras e sequer olhava para ela enquanto o fazia. – Não me disse nada sobre si, que é casada com o Rei Leopold, que tem um caso com o dragão...

\- Dragoa – Regina o corrigiu de imediato, bastante insatisfeita. – E o que faço de minha vida é problema apenas meu, o que inclui o meu casamento.

\- Vê? – Usava as palavras contra ela. – Você gosta dela! Quem sou eu para me meter no meio disto?

Finalmente paravam de andar, de súbito, ao que o ladrão olhava diretamente para Regina, iluminados apenas pela luz que vinha da lua e estrelas.

\- Você mentiu para mim! – Ele continuou. – Justo quando eu pensei... – as palavras pareciam faltar e fugir de sua mente. – Você mentiu!

\- Você também! – Ela insistiu no mesmo ponto. – Você tem uma esposa! Uma que gosta de você, com um filho pequeno!

\- Não fale do meu filho! – Ele vociferou de volta.

A Rainha então se viu sem reação. Estava cansada de homens que mandavam em como ela deveria agir, de pessoas que queriam ditar sobre a sua vida. Achara que com este ladrão seria diferente, realmente sentira algo por ele, mas, pelo visto, havia sido um engano provocado pela esperança. Seu sonho havia morrido, talvez Malévola estivesse certa, ela estava sendo infantil.

\- Nunca daríamos certo mesmo – concluiu com uma voz triste.

\- Nunca fomos para dar – ele complementou em igual tom.

Era como sentir um punhal em seu peito, no coração que ali ainda batia. Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, Regina já levantava uma mão e seus dedos se moviam hábeis para lançar um feitiço.

\- Me desculpe.

Ela falava, mas talvez não quisesse realmente que ele a perdoasse, pois estaria fazendo um bem a ambos, ao menos depois de toda aquela conversa. A Rainha então apagou todas as lembranças que Robin pudesse ter dela, apenas aquilo que estava ligado diretamente a ela, deixando ainda pedaços sobre a invasão a fortaleza. Precisava ter cuidado para que o homem não viesse a perceber as lacunas mais tarde, então foi cuidadosa.

\- Você não vai mais se lembrar de mim e pode voltar a viver a sua vida.

Em seguida, o colocou para dormir, ao que o ladrão caiu inconsciente sobre a grama. Assim seria mais fácil de dizer adeus.

Mas o serviço ainda não havia acabado.

\- Vocês também não devem lembrar.

As mãos se moveram mais uma vez e uma onda de magia foi emanada, sobrevoando a floresta, cobrindo a acampamento como uma aurora púrpura. Ninguém dos companheiros de Robin Hood, nem mesmo Marian iria lembrar da passagem da Rainha por lá naquela noite. Era a sua garantia de que passasse imperceptível. Uma vez que estava feito, Regina foi embora dali, caminhando, movida a cada passo pela sua fúria, sua raiva, o ódio que sentia de si mesma e de ter se permitido ter a fé de que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Chegou em seu castelo e foi direto para o quarto, sentar diante da penteadeira, defronte para o bonito espelho. Olhou para o próprio reflexo e não gostou do que via. Enxergava uma mulher castigada pela vida, maltratada, ferida, mas nunca, jamais se deixaria ser uma vítima. Enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu rosto demonstrando sofrimento, seu coração se tornava cada vez mais duro. As trevas se expandiam, por que não deixar que crescessem ainda mais? Ergueu uma mão e tocou na própria têmpora. Tão simples, suave, logo não haveria mais qualquer dor.

Ela então sorriu e todas as lembranças do ladrão Robin Hood haviam ido embora por completo de sua mente. Estava desistindo dele, mas não apenas dele enquanto uma pessoa, também da ideia de ser feliz ao lado de alguém, de se dar uma segunda chance e de ter esperança. Vilões não têm finais felizes e ela sabia disso, sabia quem era.

Regina estava destinada a ser uma vilã, a nunca encontrar amor e a ser má, uma Rainha Má, e assumia tal posição com os braços e o peito abertos, pois não havia mais qualquer mal que a vida pudesse lhe infligir que ela não já houvesse causado a si mesma.


End file.
